Valkyrie's Reflection
by LemonGAMES
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfic / lemon. When Valkyrie gets horny alone in bed, she thinks of an idea to remedy this, Lesbian Smut ensues. Warning, SMUT, LESBIAN, ANAL etc.


Valkyrie's Reflection

This story is set right after Valkyrie's breakup with Fletcher. Also, I'll be referring to her reflection as Stephanie, just to avoid confusion.

Valkyrie was laying in her bed, wearing nothing but panties and a tank top staring at the ceiling. Moonlight flooded in from her window and Valkyrie could clearly see the Rocky Shore of her hometown in the moonlight, but that wasn't what was on her mind. For the past hour Valkyrie had ached and tossed and turned in her bed, a fire from her lower regions enveloping her and preventing her from sleeping. "For god's sake" she thought, I haven't been this horny since…" she remembered when Fletcher had taken her to a holiday home in Italy, and they had fucked like rabbits, she remembered waking him up with her lips on his cock, jerking him off under the table, and him inserting himself into her while looking deeply into her eyes on the beach. Ugh. She didn't need him, for anything. But even as she tried to tell herself this, the pressure in lower body began to swell, ok maybe one thing she reasoned. Valkyrie then looked up at the Moon through her mirror, which was luminating the room, and had an idea. Getting out of bed and onto her tip toes, Valkyrie edged towards the Mirror, nervous yet apprehensive, and as she touched her mirror and the Reflection came out. The reflection didn't say a word, she knew exactly what she needed. Stephanie rushed forward and pressed her lips against Valkyrie's. mmm, how sweet she tasted, the two were locked together in a passionate kiss, and Valkyrie opened her teeth to explore the Reflections mouth with her tongue. The two battles for dominance in their mouths and as they did this, Valkyrie began to feel Stephanie's tight ass, gliding her hands around it's curves. Damn she had a nice ass, seeing an exact copy of herself manifested in real life made Valkyrie appreciate her own excellent bust, tight yet large ass and figure 8 body, she had to admit she was sexy and she thought of nothing else as she wrapped her hands around Stephanie's ass, feeling her flesh. Stephanie responded by doing the same, the two still interlocked in a passionate kiss. Valkyrie's hands then began to roam around Stephanie's huge tits, she caressed and grabbed the tender, huge and firm tits, caressing them as the two made out.

Suddenly, the reflection broke the kiss, she then pulled off her top, letting her tits, bounce free, Valkyrie responded by doing the same, loving the feeling of her pillowy tits spilling free from her top. Stephanie then pushed Valkyrie onto the bed, and latched her mouth onto Valkyrie's left nipple, sucking and licking it. Valkyrie moaned in appreciation, loving the feeling of her tits receiving so much love. As she moaned she cupped Stephanie's face with her hand, and the two gave each other a long horny look before once again engaging in a deep kiss. Then, Valkyrie decided to give her reflection a treat, and turned the reflection around, and sucked on her tits. They were so big, and Valkyrie loved the feeling of their softness in her mouth. Just like Valkyrie had done, Stephanie moaned and curled her toes in pleasure. Then Valkyrie started going lower down, kissing and licking Stephanie's stomach, and then her, hips, and then, her panties.

Valkyrie licked the white panties, tasting the juice that had oozed through them. She carefully removed them, and awed at the beautiful pink sight before her. The reflection looked away almost ashamed of how wet she was, but Valkyrie didn't hold back. She moved her lounge up and down the pussy, diving into it and loving the taste. She heard Stephanie moan repeatedly and loudly in appreciation, moaning like a bitch in heat, but Valkyrie didn't stop. After 10 minutes of lapping up her juices and loving the moans that they provoked, Valkyrie pulled her mouth from Stephanie's pussy, and once again engaged in a deep long kiss, her shirtless body now lying completely against Stephanie's. Valkyrie could feel their pussy's touching. As they kissed Stephanie tasted her own pussy on Valkyrie's lips and loved it, and decided to return the favour in a more extreme way. Stephanie reached under the bed, did some searching, then produced an 8-inch strap on dildo.

"What? Where had she gotten that from?" Thought Valkyrie but Stephanie read her face as she knew her so well and answered the question she hadn't yet answered. "Remember that sleepover we had, with Amy and Francesca? You know, that one that we didn't tell Fletcher about?" Stephanie said excitedly, well you may not remember but they left this behind and when you asked me to tidy your room the next morning, I put it under the bed, saving it for a day like this, it even has a special cum feature". Valkyrie openly beamed at this, and stared breathlessly as Stephanie attached it to herself. Valkyrie now looked in awe as this beautifully hot girl with huge tits, a great ass, and an 8-inch dildo cock, Valkyrie could scarcely think of anything sexier. Valkyrie then quickly got a pen out and drew a symbol she had learnt from China, this made your enemy feel whatever an object you assigned them to feels, useful for inflicting massive pain, but Valkyrie realised it had another use, making Stephanie feel this thing like it was a real cock.

Valkyrie then edged forwards on her hands and knees, looking up at Stephanie, she looked her in the eyes as she began to lick the shaft of the dildo repeatedly, then the head, and now she wrapped her lips around the head and started to lower her mouth onto it. She could barely hold back, she loved the feeling of a cock in her mouth and always had as soon as she had had her first at 16, ever since then she had been cock hungry and the feeling of a huge cock down her throat was a feeling she welcomed. Meanwhile Stephanie was also in heaven, the symbol was working, and Valkyrie's lips felt amazing as they wrapped around her cock, sucking hard. Suddenly, Valkyrie pushed the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, moaning onto the cock in pleasure, and Stephanie knew what she wanted. Stephanie grabbed the back of Valkyrie's head, and began pushing her cock deeper into Valkyrie's throat, while pushing her head forward. Valkyrie loved getting face fucked, and here she was, getting face fucked by a girl with huge tits, who knew exactly how rough she liked it and wouldn't hold back. Stephanie thrusted again and again into Valkyrie's throat, faster and faster, and then Stephanie came, and this triggered the Dildo to release the cum it had stored up in it into Valkyrie's awaiting throat, which pushed Valkyrie over the edge and she also came, feeling a euphoric blast as she greedily drank the cum in her throat.

Both girls were out of breath but still horny, and Stephanie knew what Valkyrie wanted now. Stephanie lay back on a pillow and Valkyrie climbed onto her, lowering her pussy onto the huge cock. Valkyrie then began to bounce, moaning loudly as the cock entered all of her sweet spots, she accelerated, moaning louder and louder, and Stephanie below viewed the spectacle of Valkyrie Cain's huge tits bouncing as she rode a huge cock, she had given up all decency, and was in so much pleasure her tongue was hanging out of her mouth like the slut she was, she was now just moaning like a bitch in heat into the room.

Valkyrie then stopped suddenly, looked Stephanie in the eye with a grin, lifted herself of the cock, and then rested it against her ass. Just like oral, Stephanie had discovered the pleasures of Anal at a young age and she was so horny she needed it now. "Please" she said, half moaning already. "Fuck me in the ass, make your bitch please, oh god please fuck me in my tight little ass like the whore I am". Stephanie needed no more encouragement than that, and pushed her cock deep into Valkyrie's tight ass. As she did this, she marvelled at the tightness, loving the feeling of her tight cock sinking into the tight asshole, but the real pleasure was on the other end. "FUUUCK, OH MY GOD YES, YES! FUCK ME IN MY ASS HARDER! OH MY GOD YES, FUCK ME, GOD I'M SUCK A LITTLE SLUT, I'M YOUR WHORE, DOMINATE ME, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME IN THE ASS HARD LIKE THE SLUT I AM!" Valkyrie was in absolute euphoria, and came within a few minutes of this rough treatment, and a few moments later, Stephanie came too, her tight ass too much to handle, the cum released from the dildo into Valkyrie's ass, and she smiled in pleasure, before slumping down onto the bed.

The reflection pulled her huge cock out of Valkyrie's ass, put it back under the bed, and was about to go back into the mirror, when she heard "Could you… stay with me". Stephanie smiled, turned around and got into bed with Valkyrie. The two girls had one last kiss, before they cuddled up together, and feel asleep.


End file.
